Fire Drill
by made.for.life
Summary: The fire alarms at Namimori are having problems. Hibari is not pleased at all with this development but it soon escalates to beyond simple bells ringing. Features: team bonding, or as much as you can do with the stoic Cloud Guardian.
1. Chapter 1

Tsuna leaned his head against his hand lethargically. He sighed as Gokudera sketched some complicated system next to his notes. Yamamoto was dead asleep. What a day to spend a late summer's day. It would be fall soon. A leaf, still green, swirled past the window. The brown haired boy yawned. Everyone jumped suddenly.

"Weewhoo. Weewhoo. Fire. Fire. Weewhoo." The fire alarm screeched.

The teacher groaned in annoyance at the interruption. "Fire drill, everyone out."

Gokudera shot up to make sure he was next to his boss.

"Yamamoto." The teacher called. "Yamamoto Takeshi!" He shouted trying to rouse him. The professor sighed. "Whatever, just a drill. Everyone out."

"That baseball idiot." The silver haired male hissed. "Nice time for a drill though, middle of the lecture."

Tsuna nodded. "Maybe Professor will give us a break and not assign tonight's homework. We might not get a chance to learn it."

They listened carefully as the teacher called out roll. The typical 'oh I heard it's not a drill' talk ran about. It was only hope though. A small fire to get them sent home. They stood around shuffling their feet until it ran around on the radios that everyone could go back in.

"Shoot, that didn't last very long at all." Gokudera said rather sadly but dispassionately.

Tsuna shied away from a figure appearing next to him. "Hibari-san!"

Thankfully the grey eyed head of the disciplinary committee was just brushing by quickly. People cleared the way for him. He looked like he had somewhere to be urgently. His coat fluttered behind him as he treaded down the hall of his beloved Namimori. He was headed for the main office Tsuna guessed. He shrugged just glad he hadn't been hit by the dangerous metal weapon the skylark possessed.

"Boss?" Gokudera asked as Tsuna walked into a wall from not paying attention.

Tsuna fell back with a cry holding his nose.

"Are you ok Boss?" Gokudera scrambled down a few stairs.

Tsuna stood up quickly to avoid getting trampled. "Yeah."

They went back to class and sat down again. Yamamoto's hand was hanging off his desk and his paper was damp with drool. Gokudera sneered in disgust. Tsuna just wondered how he could sleep so soundly.

"All right where were we?" The teacher settled his radio and attendance sheets on the desk.

Tsuna faded back to his dim hazy way of learning. Gokudera started calculating whatever it was he was doing. It didn't look like math anymore to Tsuna. There was like an entire alphabet in it and not just one either. Greek too maybe? The brown eyes drifted out to the window. A small grey feather drifted down passed the window. It twirled lightly in an elaborate dance of flight. How boring. He sighed recalling that he hadn't even seen Reborn today.

"Weewhoo. Weewhoo. Fire. Fire. Weewhoo."

Everybody jumped. It was fearful this time. The alarm shut off abruptly. The speaker beeped signifying an announcement.

"Please disregard the alarm. We are having trouble with the alarm system at this point. Disregard the alarm and any ones to follow. Repeat. We have a maintenance team working on the fire alarm please disregard any alarm sounding after this. Thank you and we are sorry for the interruption."

The announcement turned off.

"Stupid old school." Someone murmured.

The teacher groaned in frustration. He set his hands on the desk. "If I hear anymore talking there will be punishment. Got it?"

"Hai!" The class said fearfully.

Gokudera just reclined in his seat and snorted. The professor continued on. Tsuna zoned out yawning. He jumped.

"Weewhoo. Weewhoo. Fire. Fire. Weewhoo."

Everyone silently shared glances of annoyance. They were fine with fire drills but being expected to learn through an alarm? It was ridiculous. This one was only an hour from the last. The professor looked as if he might try to give the office personnel a detention at this point.

"We will continue with our lesson." The teacher snarled.

He started teaching with much more volume. The guy was nearly screaming his lesson at them. Tsuna could not figure out how Yamamoto kept sleeping. This style of teaching worked though. Everyone was startled into paying attention. People who Tsuna had never seen write a word in his life were actually taking notes! Better than he himself was doing. He just couldn't concentrate with someone yelling at him.

"And that's why" The teacher's voice cut off suddenly.

There was a shriek from hallway. That wasn't unusual if the Head of the Disciplinary Committee was out and about. But the sound kept multiplying. Suddenly someone ran by the door. Then another. A whole bunch of people ran by screaming and panicked.

"What's wrong?" The teacher yelled to someone running passed.

"Fire!" The girl screamed.

"Fire! Nami Middle's on fire!" An older boy was yelling as he ran down the hall.

"Fire? Fire!" The teacher yelled to his student hurriedly grabbing the radio and attendance. "Everybody up!" There was a panicked lunge from the class and he led the way out in a hustled jog.

Everyone scrambled out of their seats pushing and shoving in fear. Tsuna covered his mouth as they reached the hall. Now you could feel the fire. The heat was coming from it even though you couldn't see it. Why did they have to be on the second floor? The brown haired boy's eyes watered. All the smoke was seeping up to the second floor.

"Watch it!" Some shouted fearfully as Tsuna knocked into them.

They gave his a push and he ran into another person. People started pushing and shoving him. He hit the floor. Immediately the boy tried to cover his neck.

"Tenth!" A hand picked him up off the floor and helped him rejoin the flow of the crowd. "Are you okay?" Gokudera yelled.

Tsuna nodded coughing. Finally the smoky tasting darkness gave way to the sun outside. People spread out huddling by classes as far away from the school as the fence would allow. Teachers were screaming out roll call the best they could. Radios were buzzing with kids that had come out the wrong exit and were stuck with another class. Missing people were being radioed in by the dozens. Voices were high and panicked.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!" He heard his name.

"Here!" He cried out waving his hand.

They were part way through roll. One of the windows to the school exploded and finally the people stopped pouring out of the school. The doors shut fast and the last few people came out hacking and coughing.

"Gokudera Hayato!"

"Here!" The taller student called out.

The roll kept running. Several other teachers were yelling out names of various people.

"Yamamoto Takeshi!"

Tsuna looked around to spot his friend and guardian. There was no one calling out for that.

"Yamamoto Takeshi!" The teacher yelled then paled dramatically. "Who saw Yamamoto last?"

A few people stirred murmuring.

The teacher picked up his radio. "I have one missing student. Yamamoto Takeshi. From Class …"

Tsuna stopped listening and turned back toward the school. "Yamamoto." He said softly as if calling him would bring the guardian forth.

"I'm sure the baseball idiot will be fine." Gokudera comforted awkwardly. Even he looked worried though.

The windows to the school were melting. A few exploded outward making the girls shriek. Red and orange fire licked at the sides of the buildings. Tsuna cried out. One of his friends was in there somewhere.

"Look!" A guy shouted.

The doors to the school burst open in a cloud of black smoke. A figure stepped forward with a person held in their arms. The guy stepped forward with a familiar gait. There were others behind him with their mouths pressed to their sleeves.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna said.

The violent person set down the girl he was carrying and turned back. The people he had been leading spilled out smudged with soot and coughing.

"Baseball Head!" Gokudera yelled.

Yamamoto came over wiping at his eyes. "Yo."

The teacher looked relieved and radioed in the students who had just come out. The black haired head of committee strode forward.

"Hey!" Tsuna's teacher yelled. "Don't go back in there!"

Hibari ignored him and was again consumed by the black smoke. The door propped themselves open when he pushed them out.

"Are you okay Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked concerned.

The guy half smiled. "Yeah. That is one of least favorite ways to be awakened though." He laughed which quickly turned into a cough.

"Idiot." Gokudera growled though he looked relieved.

Tsuna turned back to the building. "Do you think Hibari will be okay?" He worried at his lip.

Yamamoto looked seriously toward the school. "He knows that building better than anyone. Hibari knows where to go to find people. If you need to get students out there isn't a better person."

Another window exploded outward.

"What did you do Dame-Tsuna?"

"Hieee. Where did you come from?" Tsuna jumped as Reborn landed on his shoulder. "I didn't do anything. The school caught on fire."

Reborn made a noise and looked at it seriously. A cacophonous noise rose. Five Firetrucks sped to toward the school.

"Finally." The teacher sighed.

"Look, he's back!"

Hibari wasn't carrying anyone but he led the last five missing people out. The pale gaunt face was smudged with ash and his serious eyes were rimmed with red from the irritation. His jacket looked ragged.

"Thank goodness." The teacher sighed.

Water pumped from the wells beneath the city out of the hoses in high speed jets. The water poured over the building. Hibari had come to stand by the fence. Hibird was perched next to him. Tsuna froze looking at his expression. He had seldom seen any extreme expression on his face. Really the only emotion he had actually seen other that annoyance was shock. The grey eyes showed differently now. Hibari was … sad? Tsuna glanced to the school and back. He felt his heart sink. That school was his cloud guardian's life. His kingdom, his love, his obsession, call it what you will and now it burned.

"Tenth?" Gokudera asked. "What's wrong? We get a bunch of days off school now. Trust me I had a school burn down once and it took them forever to fix it."

Alongside of the some firefighters were talking. "There isn't much financial benefit to saving it. We're just going to let it burn down."

"No." A voice interrupted them. Hibari stood in front of them, terrifying even for his shorter stature. "Put it out."

The big guy rubbed the back of his head. "Look kid we can't just"

"Put. It. Out." The student threatened.

The fireman next to the main one shivered. "Uh boss. This is that one kid I was telling you about."

Hibari was re-evaluated in the man's eyes.

"Put the fire out in Namimori." The predator said again.

The man raised a radio on his mouth. "We are going to go ahead and put the fire out for the safety of these kids." He said glancing fearfully at the student.

Hibari walked back to his place with a nod, apparently satisfied. He crossed his arms and stared at the sky above the building. Hibird hummed a tune and played with his hair comfortingly. The stormy cloud barely noticed.

"Will he be okay?" Tsuna asked quietly to Reborn.

The infant shrugged. "How should I know?"

Tsuna looked at him again. People were slowly disappearing from the area. Parents had come to get their kids. The fire went down to smolders but the building collapsed. Hibari's eyes twitched as it fell inward with a great crushing sound.

"Let's go home Tenth." Gokudera cheered.

Yamamoto frowned at the out building that held all the sports equipment. The fire was subsiding though and the firefighters were keeping it from jumping buildings. After the baseball player decide the sports stuff would be safe the trio turned and started walking home. Slowly and carefully people left to go back home. The fire crew left too. The principle stayed a bit talking and sweating over what to do with a few teachers.

"Hibari! Hibari!" The little bird quietly questioned.

There was only one person left at the school by the time the night fell. And he responded with silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna woke up happily. They had called off school for at least two weeks until they could get trailers here to be makeshift classrooms. He woke up late and stretched making his way downstairs. He could smell the food and here the typical breakfast noise downstairs.

"Tsuna?" His mom called only to see him on the stairs. "There you are. Come get breakfast." She smiled at him lightly.

"Hai." Tsuna got to the table.

Only Lambo and Ipin where there today. Tsuna shuddered as he suddenly got a bad feeling about today. He glanced about for his tutor and ate as quickly as possible. He was finished before anyone stole his food today. That was good but that also meant something bad was about to happen. The boy slowly and warily made his way to his room. He turned into the doorway.

"Took you long enough." A wad of clothes hit him in the face. "Put these on."

Tsuna held up the old paint splattered shirt and the torn pants. "But these are the clothes I use when Mom needs help painting!"

"So?" Reborn asked. "Put them on."

"Why?"

Reborn held up his gun. "Because Leon says to."

Tsuna jerked back and got the clothes on. "What are these for? Are we training today?"

"No." Reborn said simply. "It's more of a team bonding day since you don't have school. You can expect these every day you don't have lessons."

Tsuna sighed. Team bonding.

"Now let's go. Yamamoto and Gokudera are already outside." The baby jumped up on his shoulder. "Hurry up or you'll be late."

The brown haired boy hurried down the stairs. "Bye mom. I'm going out for the day!"

"Have fun." The woman leaned out the door waving.

"Tenth!" Gokudera greeted cheerfully.

"Yo, Tsuna." Yamamoto said waving.

They were both in old clothes too.

Tsuna glanced around. "Is Lambo coming?"

"No." Reborn answered. "This activity is a bit too sensitive for the stupid cow to accomplish."

"What are we doing anyways?" Gokudera asked.

"You'll see. Let's get going. We'll pick up Ryohei on the way."

They followed the suited baby down the road. They stopped by Kyoko's house and got her older brother who was already prepared to go.

"I'm excited to the extreme!" The buy shouted throwing a few punches. "What are we doing?"

No one was able to answer as Reborn continued to lead the way. They went down the streets in a familiar direction.

"Are we really going to the school?" Tsuna asked exasperated.

"Dame-Tsuna. Of course."

He sighed heavily.

Yamamoto sighed also, but sadly. "It's going to be kind of sad to see the school destroyed. I wonder if they've started working on it."

"Probably." Ryohei said. "It's an extreme waste of time not to."

Reborn just stayed silent. They turned the corner that brought them right to the school's front gate. Everyone squinted. There was movement all around the school. Not large grown up people by all dressed in black with the same hair style.

"The Disciplinary Committee?" Tsuna asked.

Indeed it was. All over the piles of rubble and still standing walls were moving big people with gloves and punch out haircuts. They were picking through all the cement and ashes, laying large chunks into wheelbarrows. Occasionally one of them would pick something up and wipe it with their sleeve. The thing would be laid aside in a cardboard box. Most of them had discarded their actual uniform jackets and were sweating.

"Look there." Yamamoto pointed.

Near the base of everything was someone who hadn't taken off their jacket. It hung loosely over his shoulders. It was burned and frayed over the figure that was shorter and slighter than any other working on the wreck. They guy suddenly whipped out a weapon in his hand and cracked the flat piece of cement in front of him in half. He lifted it into the wheelbarrow with no strain showing on his face.

"Hibari." Ryohei said.

A person appeared next to them. "Hibari-san is not in the mood to deal with Herbivores at the present." The second in command, Kusakabe said. "What is it?"

"Ah-uh." Tsuna stuttered.

"You may go Kusakabe." A voice dismissed him. "I will deal with these ones."

The taller guy looked to the shorter leader. "As you wish."

Hibari stood eyeing them. "Are you crowding around Herbivores? I'll bite you to death." He, for all his threat entailed, did not take an active battle stance or pull out his favored weapons.

The fact that he did neither of these gave Tsuna a pause. He looked at the reclusive Cloud Guardian. The eyes truly were the gate way to the soul. Tsuna's intuition helped too. Behind shallow anger lay a vortex of pain. The fire had hurt Hibari as much as losing a family member would hurt anyone else. He grieved the loss of his school for the school's sake and his own sake. It was a refuge. After Tsuna had found his friends it was a refuge for him to. Just for that second he could feel himself reflect the guardian.

"We came to help." Tsuna heard himself saying.

The grey eyed male blinked then turned away. "Do what you will."

Tsuna was shocked. For just a second another emotion had flash through the other's eyes. He didn't even know what it was but it was something he had never seen and was fairly sure he wouldn't see ever again as long as he lived.

He looked at his tutor. "Is this what you brought us here for?"

Reborn just smirked and kicked the back of his head. "You said you'd do the work, go do it."

"Don't we need like some gloves or something?" Tsuna asked.

A high pitched beeping caught there attention. Not a fire alarm beep but much bigger. A huge dump truck like vehicle. It had a dumping bucket on the front like a garbage truck. Two Disciplinary Committee members were behind it waving the huge truck back. The two directors flashed a hand movement for stop and the truck immediately cut out. The engine went down.

"They were quick to get here." Kusakabe remarked to one of his fellows.

The other nodded. "I was present when Hiabri-san called them. He apparently knows all past Disciplinary Committee member's numbers by memory."

The second in command shook his head. "I'm not surprised."

Two people jumped down from the high cab of the truck. They looked sadly at the ruins of the school and stood exactly three feet apart to speak with Hibari.

"Hibari-san." They greeted.

The older one kept speaking. "The rest of the heavy equipment will be here in an hour and a quarter."

The boy blinked his smoke grey eyes. "Very well."

They turned to return to the huge machine to set down the feet to make it stable for use. A few people started wheeling full wheelbarrows toward the front of the truck. When the older guys were ready they dumped all the rubble into the front bucket.

"Hey Tenth, we found a carriola!" Gokudera said triumphantly.

"A what?" Tsuna asked turning around.

Yamamoto laughed. "I don't what he just said but we got a wheelbarrow."

"You're confusing to the extreme Octopus-head!" Ryohei shouted pushing the one wheeled bucket contraption.

Gokudera shoved his hands in his pockets. "How was I supposed to know what they were called here? It's not like you see a wheelba-bara. Wheelbarrow? It's not like you see one rolling down the street every day!"

"Ma, ma." Yamamoto soothed. "We weren't making fun of you, in fact your word sounds much prettier."

Gokudera squinted trying to see if he was somehow being insulted. Yamamoto was already handing out gloves so the silver headed guy just shrugged it off. Tsuna took a pair. Yamamoto picked up a large slab of concrete and set it in the wheelbarrow.

"Go work Dame-Tsuna." Reborn hit him on the back of the head.

"Hieee! Okay. Okay." The Decimo was distracted watching his cloud guardian's eyes.

Hibari looked hurt with every bit of rock he broke. With each piece of rubble he looked sad. Gloom surrounded him and carried over to his subordinates. Even the rest of the Vongola Guardians were being rather quiet. Tsuna moved smaller parts of the old building. Really it truly had been a good school. Not new by any means but, he glanced at his friends, a home kind of.

"Remember meeting here Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked with a smile.

Tsuna smiled a bit. "Yeah. I did meet you here. Gokudera-kun too."

The silverette flushed. "A-ah, we did at that." He dropped to his knees quickly. "Please forgive me again for attacking you that day! I didn't know who you were! I'm sorry!"

"G-Gokudera-kun. It's really fine." Tsuna stuttered.

"Oiiii!" Ryohei yelled lifting a particularily large piece into the bucket. "This is where I learned or your strength Sawada!"

Tsuna smiled. "I met nearly everyone here."

Then he looked down sadly at his hands. A glint caught his eye on the ground between his hands. He shuffled the other stuff away quickly and looked at his discovery with wide eye.

"What did you find Tenth?" Gokudera asked.

Tsuna picked up the hand sized white sign. He polished it off gently and flinched like it would bite him.

"I-it's the Disciplinary Committee sign?" He gasped.

Hibari turned suddenly at his words. He dropped gracefully from his place on top of the destruction. He was dusty and for the first time in Tsuna's known memory, his hair was in disarray. Tsuna held out the sign like shield. It was taken from his hands with the utmost care. He opened his eyes but Hibari had already turned away.

"Whew, I thought I was going to be bitten to death!" Tsuna sighed heavily holding his knees.

Yamamoto crossed his arms. "He doesn't seem to be in the mood."

Tsuna glanced at the skylark who was gently placing the placard into a box to be saved. No he really doesn't. They worked hard moving the rubble but they didn't really seem to be getting much of anywhere. The committee on the other hand, working at full force, was clearing the havoc and packing box after box of things they found from students and signs from around the school. Hibari had vanished though.

When Tsuna remarked on the topic Gokudera criticized the head of disciplinary immediately. "I bet he went off to take a nap or something. He hasn't even done that much."

One of the people who had been working here first stopped and glared. "Kyo-san was out here before you were and before we were. He arranged the trucks as soon as the fire was cleared." He said proudly. "He's probably just at another part of the building."

"He probably didn't leave the school at since it burned." Reborn remarked.

There was a huge roar and a semi-truck pulled in a flatbed trailer weighed down with twin backhoes. A big dump truck was right behind it. The drivers hopped down and started looking around for the one they honestly reported to. They walked off to find orders. The Vongola members present continued working.

Kusakabe came over a while later. "Have any of you seen Kyo-san return?" He asked them.

"He's not here?" Tsuna asked.

"Tch." The silver haired bombardier said swinging a shovel over his shoulders. "I told you he just left."

The second in command darkened instantly. "He didn't just leave. He … he needed to step away."

The Decimo frowned. "What do you mean?"

The older guy scratched the back of his strangely shaped hair. "Well. To Kyo-san, this school was … Well. Everything. He just had everything burned underneath him. Now he has to clear out all the broken pieces of everything he cared about. Have you ever had a time that was so traumatizing you needed to step back for a second?"

Gokudera sneered.

"As it is …" Kusakabe started.

A voice cut him off. "The other trucks arrived." Hibari stated bluntly.

Kusakabe straightened and turned about. "Yes Kyo-san. The drivers await your orders."

They both turned, headed in the direction of the large equipment.

Tsuna watched them. "I hope Hibari-san is okay. Why doesn't he just go home?"

Yamamoto was thinking hard. "Hibari's losing the school probably feels like when I broken my favorite bat."

"Or when I lost my lucky charm." Ryohei said. "It was sad to the extreme."

Gokudera grabbed his head. "What does burning a school have to do with breaking a bat or losing a charm?" He yelled.

"Or." Tsuna said quietly. "Like you loosing something precious. But to Hibari, more of a someone. Namimori was alive to him."

Gokudera quieted.

As the famglia silenced the yard filled with noise. The big machinery fired up, rolling down ramps with feral snarling engines. The committee members who weren't driving the huge things were moving away from the largest part of the building. Everything had been cleared from the unburned parts of the school but it needed to be knocked down and removed. The wall suddenly toppled as an unseen driver knocked it to pieces and started loading it into the dump truck.

"Cover your mouths!" Someone shouted.

Dust flushed through the school yard. Tsuna's eyes watered painfully. He coughed on the dust and squinted. The disciplinary committee had pieces of cloth tied around their mouths and protective glasses. The yard cleared of dust but filled with noise, beeping, crumbling, yelling. Tsuna spotted a hazy figure escaping the dust slowly. He gripped his chest feeling empathy for the escaping head of the disciplinary committee.

"That's enough for now then." Reborn said dressed up as a construction worker. "Good work. We'll be back here every day until the school in back like it should be."

Tsuna felt this would be a time he would normally complain but he glanced at the empty space where Hibari had disappeared. He simply nodded.

Reborn jumped up onto the wall. "I need to go make a call."


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuna woke to a huge crash from the ground floor of his house. He pulled on clothes and raced down the stairs. A foreign voice lulled him to a sense of comfort as it apologized profusely.

"I really am sorry Mama." The voice said.

The woman laughed. "It's really no problem, you just tripped. Sit down and eat."

"Dino-san!" Tsuna rounded the corner.

The blonde twisted from his place sitting on the floor. "Tsuna! There you are! We were wondering when you would wake up." The Cavallone Boss grinned.

"Keeping your guests waiting Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn chided from Bianchi's lap.

The brown haired Boss shook his head. "Why are you here?"

Dino held up a finger and swallowed seriously. "Reborn called me. I had a feeling something was wrong with one of my students and he confirmed it."

Tsuna's eyes widened. "Are you going to help fix the school?"

A spark shone in his brown eyes. "I have some ways of assisting. Yes."

"Speaking of assisting." Reborn interrupted. "You're due at the school. Gokudera and Yamamoto are outside."

"What? But I have eaten yet."

"Go Tsuna!" Reborn held out his gun.

Dino flinched away and looked at Tsuna sympathetically. The brown haired male ran out the front door.

A chorus of "Yo Tsuna", "Good morning boss", and "SAWADA!" greeted him full force as Tsuna got outside.

"Good morning." He greeted panting.

"LET'S GO SAWADA!" Ryohei yelled, grabbing Tsuna's arm.

He took off at a run pulling the younger male like a banner behind him.

"Hey!" Gokudera yelled running after them. "Put the Tenth down you idiot!"

Yamamoto just laughed. "It's like a game of tag!"

The energetic boxer only set the boss down once they had reached the school. Tsuna put his hands on his knees panting.

"Wow." Yamamoto said looking at the school.

Tsuna looked up. He gapped. Half the school was gone! All the rubble cleared and off to the side there were a few neat rows of backpacks and other things students left in the building. Some uninjured desks were stack along with chairs near the fence. The place was noisy with dust and flashing lights. There was a tarp flapping restlessly over another stack. A trio of adults caught Tsuna's attention.

"We can't do it!" The principal of Nami Middle shouted.

Enomoto, the massive gym teacher, threw up his hands. "Do you realize how much money we're forfeiting? This is a huge grant that we can't get because you lost the stupid papers!"

The newly arrived foreman of the work site, who really didn't have a purpose because of the disciplinary committee, just stood with his bulky arms crossed.

"Oi!" Ryohei yelled over them. "What is the problem? We've got some extremely good work done here!"

The principal rubbed his forehead. "We received a huge grant to rebuild the school from an anonymous donor."

"But that's great!" Tsuna said.

He received a glare. "It has a condition. The school has to go back to exactly the way it was. EXACTLY like it was. We can't do that if we don't have the plans for the school."

"The principal of the school should have those." Gokudera crossed his arms smartly.

The man turned bright red.

"That's what I keep saying." Enomoto said accusingly.

The principal snapped. "Well I don't so there's no way!"

The blonde foreman looked around. "There's no way you're gonna build this place back up with the insurance money alone. It might cover like …. Half a school maybe?"

"No." A quieter voice had them all silenced. "The way it was. All the way." The grey eyed student had his arms crossed threateningly.

"We can't." The principal muttered looking at the ground under his polished dusty shoes. "No plans." He lifted his eyes thinking he had finally stumped the superpower of the middle school.

The quicksilver eyes narrowed. "The Disciplinary Committee, as always, has secondary copies." He pulled a rolled piece of blue and white paper out from under his sleeve.

The foreman took it, oblivious to the threat of the skylark. He unrolled it gently. The man looked it over carefully. He nodded occasionally and squinted at some of the smaller print around the edges.

"This shouldn't be any trouble with that big grant you got." He rolled the plan and put his hands on his sides. "Seein' as these kids have already moved so much it won't take too much time." He started walking away towards a group standing around watching.

The other two adults looked at each other and hurried off after him. Hibari glared after them and turned back to his ruined school probably getting ready to disappear again.

"Yo Hibari!" Reborn called.

Tsuna froze as the guy spun about.

"What is it akambo?" The dangerous males whipped out his tonfas. "Are you looking for a fight?"

"No." Another voice came up. "I am though."

"D-Dino-san?" Tsuna said surprised.

"You're going to fight him?" Gokudera smirked.

The blonde Cavallone boss smiled. "Yep."

"Why?" Tsuna shook.

"Because fighting is EXTREMELY fun!" Ryohei cheered.

Dino laughed. "That's not it exactly. It's more for, say, stress relief."

Hibari squinted his eyes threateningly.

"Well come now my favorite student."

Dino clapped his hands and spun on his heels. He ran out the gate and made a quick turn. Romario ran after him. Hibari paused glancing at the construction zone. He twisted back and jumped on to the fence. The head of the disciplinary committee ran down the fence and disappeared within seconds.

"Does that mean we can leave?" Tsuna asked.

"No way!" Ryohei shouted, somehow having obtained a yellow hard hat. "This is the coolest!"

Tsuna groaned and the destruction of the rumble continued just as carefully as before. There was very little for the middle schoolers to do but they did what they could. After several hours Dino limped his way back to the school.

"Dino-san!" Tsuna dropped his wheelbarrow. "Are you okay?"

The boss just laughed. "Of course. I'm good. Kyoya was a little rough though. He's really frustrated and upset and that's saying something."

"Pardon my interruption but is Kyo-san returning?" Kusakabe asked.

Dino cocked his head. "He said something about catching a nap. I think?"

"Really?" That surprised the second in command quite a bit. "He hasn't slept since Nami Middle burned. What did you do to get him to do that?"

Dino stifled a laugh. "Um. Let him beat me up?"

Kusakabe paused then nodded. "That would do it. I can't thank you enough." The tall black suited guy bowed slightly and walked away shouting at his comrades.

"I thought he looked tired." Dino sighed rubbing his neck. "That might have been a little too rough?" He looked at Romario questioningly.

"On the contrary boss, you took more damage than he did." The old guy answered comfortingly.

"Well." The blonde clapped his hands. "We can help get the sire clear some more now can't we?"

"Let's go to the EXTREME!" Ryohei cheered.

They threw themselves into the school project. Moving rock. Shifted walls. Hauling concrete. Pushing wheelbarrows. Sorting things.


	4. Chapter 4

Three weeks. It took three weeks to get the site cleared. Three weeks to settle the plans. Three weeks to rebuild. Three torturous weeks without this place of meetings and refuges. Three weeks since the school burned. Three weeks to get it back.

"And I didn't get to enjoy any of it!" Tsuna cried holding his head.

Gokudera growled in agreement.

"Ma, ma!" Yamamoto stretched his hands high above his head. "I'm glad to be back. Now baseball can start again!"

Tsuna sighed sadly. "Aren't you just the tiniest bit upset that you didn't get to rest?"

"He's too stupid to even know what you mean." Gokudera slung his bag over his shoulder and looked away coolly.

The rain guardian just shrugged and smiled. There was a bunch of noise behind them. Everyone was jumping to the side fearfully.

"What's that?" Tsuna cried.

Yamamoto laughed. "It's just the guard cat, back to check his territory."

The Disciplinary Committee leader skimmed past.

"Yeah." Tsuna said after he had passed. At least one good thing came out of missing all that break time. He was almost thankful Reborn had made them go. Tsuna looked after the cloud guardian and grinned.

He didn't look to either side. Right through the crowds. His new coat fluttered behind him satisfyingly. People jumped so nicely out of the way and he didn't even feel like threatening anyone. The school was back and he had beaten the hell out of that stupid bucking bronco. But the school was back and it felt so much better. The pressure that had been crushing his chest had lifted the moment his foot had planted firmly on the school grounds this morning.

"Kyo-san." His second greeted.

He even did Kusakabe the honor of acknowledging his existence with a nod. What could he say; he was in a good mood. Hibari strode past the Disciplinary Committee room. The sign was charred on the sides but polished until it shone. Everything was back to where it had been and a lot of the smaller pieces were salvaged. The black haired male took the stairs up to the roof memorizing slight differences in his new school.

"Hibari! Hibari!" A small fluff ball landed on his shoulder.

He petted the bird gently and watched as the wind brought his new school a present. The flower drifted so gently. A cherry blossom on the breeze. It floated in an elaborate dance. The small pink flower fluttered past his nose and dropped handsomely to the roof.

"Midoriiiiiiiiiii tanabikuuuuuuuuuu." The little bird started singing.

Hibari knelt down slowly with all the reverence of a preacher. He set his hand delicately next to the flower. Hibird sang. The flower fluttered. Hibari vowed. Swore. Swore to the new school all he had sworn to the old one. A private promise to the building, to the spirit of Namimori, to himself, to her students. The oath sworn, the skylark stood and looked up deciding that the roof looked to be in need of an inaugural nap.

Hibird flew off, disturbing the flower so it fluttered away, passed the window the Tsuna was looking out of. The brown haired boy smiled then tried to figure out where in the world it had come from seeing as it was fall.


End file.
